


turn to wax and melt like this

by nowrunalong



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Tamsin would rather be alone by herself than alone with Bo.





	turn to wax and melt like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oodnight/gifts).



> kind of a mashup between lost girl and hp worlds! fae go to hogwarts but their fae powers/identity don't show til they turn 18.

**year one**

She doesn’t meet Bo until the second day. When Tamsin climbs the stairs to the first years’ dormitory, the curtains have already been drawn around one of the four-poster beds. There’s a trunk on the floor, and a photograph on the bedside table of a girl hugging an old man. Tamsin picks it up and inspects it. The backdrop to the photo seems to be a bar; she files this information away and sets the photo back down before turning to her own bed. She doesn’t have many belongings—certainly no photos for her bedside. She changes out of her robes into her pyjamas and goes to sleep.

The other girl is still in bed when Tamsin wakes up.

“Hey. Sleepy-head,” she says, pulling open the curtains. “Get up.”

The girl moans and rolls over, dark hair obscuring her face. “Don’t wanna.”

“You’re going to miss breakfast. Oh,” she adds blithely, “I’m Tamsin.”

“Tamsinnnn,” moans the girl. She sits up and pushes her hair out of her eyes. “I think I’m sick.”

“That’s bull,” Tamsin says, and the girl looks up at her with wide eyes.

“That’s _Bo_ ,” she says, and giggles to herself.

Tamsin frowns.

“Me,” Bo says, tapping her chest. “I’m Bo.”

“Cool. I’ll see you at breakfast,” Tamsin says.

“You aren’t waiting for me?” Bo asks, but Tamsin’s already at the stairs. She doesn’t turn back.

*

“You’re late,” Tamsin whispers, when Bo drops into the seat next to her in their first class.

“Thanks to you,” Bo whispers back. “I got lost.”

“Hey,” Tamsin shrugs. “Not my fault.”

“You could have waited for me.”

“And then what? Got lost with you?”

“And not gotten lost, that’s what!”

“That’s true,” Tamsin agrees. “You probably wouldn’t have.”

“How do you know so much, anyway?”

Tamsin doesn’t. Or, she doesn’t think she does. Still, she’s not about to admit that to Bo. She grins enigmatically.

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you.”

 

**year two**

She and Bo are inseparable. A little clever. A little rebellious. Tamsin joins the Quidditch team as a beater and Bo cheers her on, screaming from the sidelines for her to ‘smack that’.

“You were amazing,” Bo says as Tamsin joins her after the match. “Seriously. You’re awesome.”

“No,” Tamsin laughs. “ _You’re_ awesome.”

“I am,” Bo agrees. “Super awesome.”

*

Two is a good year.

 

**year three**

“Cheers,” Bo says, lifting her glass to Tamsin’s with a clink.

“Mm,” Tamsin says. “I’ve never had Butterbeer before.” She frowns. “I don’t think, anyway. Did Trick let you drink it, growing up?”

Bo nods. “Yeah, ‘cause it doesn’t have real beer. Which is icky, b-t-dubs. I’ve tried it when he wasn’t looking.”

Dyson walks in with Hale, then, and Tamsin notices the way Bo notices him.

Dyson.

“Can you keep a secret?” Bo asks, conspiratorial.

“Cross my heart,” Tamsin says, gesturing across her chest with an index finger.

“Okay.” Bo takes a deep breath. “I think Dyson likes me.”

This isn’t new news to Tamsin. It’s very much old and yellowed news, in fact. News that Tamsin had previously discarded out of disinterest.

“Do you like him?” she asks.

Bo thinks about it. “Yeah,” she says. “I mean, I think so. He’s cute. Don’t you think he’s cute?”

“He’s cute,” Tamsin agrees.

“And athletic.”

“Very athletic.”

“So I’m thinking,” Bo says, “I might ask him out. On the next Hogsmeade trip. Would that be okay?”

“Why are you asking me?” Tamsin says, fake-cheerful.

“I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I have other friends, Bo,” Tamsin says.

It’s a lie. She has people that she tolerates, but none of them are Bo.

Bo buys it—or she pretends to. She leans forward and wraps Tamsin in a hug. “Thank you,” she says. “You’re really the best. You know that?”

“I am the best,” Tamsin says, grinning into Bo’s shoulder.

Bo lets go and Tamsin feels suddenly very alone.

 

**year four**

Tamsin sits by herself in study hall and half-watches half-ignores Bo and Dyson making out at the other end of the table. When she isn’t preoccupied with their nauseating presence, she’s watching the minute hand on the clock move ever so slowly closer to six o’clock.

Quidditch practise. Something tangible. An occasion to hit things.

Settled onto Dyson’s lap, Bo giggles into his ear and Tamsin stands up abruptly.

Bo looks over at her, hurt in her eyes, and it sends a shockwave of feelings through Tamsin’s whole body.

Anger. Revulsion. (At Bo? At herself?) Pain.

“Get a room,” she says, rolling her eyes, and heads for the pitch.

There’s still half an hour before practise starts, but Tamsin would rather be alone by herself than alone with Bo.

 

**year five**

Bo meets someone new during the summer. A human girl. Lauren. Her picture is on Bo’s nightstand now, next to Trick’s. Bo spends a lot of time writing her letters. Tamsin has never seen her so focused on anything.

“She must be something special, huh?” Tamsin asks, on one of the rare occasions that they speak.

Bo looks over at her warily. “She is.”

They’re in the dormitory, each sitting on their respective beds. Tamsin lifts her bottle of Firewhiskey and takes a swig, relishing the burn.

“She’s blonde,” Tamsin says.

“You’re drunk.”

“Answer me this,” Tamsin says, slurring slightly. She _is_ drunk. She’s been drinking since she’d come upstairs two hours ago. “You like blondes?”

“I like _Lauren_ ,” Bo says.

“And she’s blonde.” Tamsin stands up, gesturing with the Firewhiskey bottle. “I’m blonde.”

“Thanks a lot, percepto-girl.”

“You sure you don’t want some? S’good stuff.”

“No, thank you.”

Tamsin shrugs and sits down at the end of Bo’s bed.

“What’cha writing, anyway? What do you say to _Lauren_?”

“None of your beeswax.”

Even drunk, Tamsin manages an eyeroll.

“What?”

“ _Well_ ,” Tamsin says, drawing out the word. “It’s not like _letters_ can bring her any closer.” She sets the bottle on the ground and creeps closer to Bo on all fours. “Don’t you get lonely?”

Bo doesn’t move. She’s staring at Tamsin’s lips.

“You don’t deserve to be lonely,” Tamsin says quietly. “You deserve someone that can do this.” And she leans in.

Bo kisses Tamsin back.

_She kisses her back._

They both pull apart at the same time. It had only been seconds, but for Tamsin an eternity had passed.

“Don’t you dare,” Bo says threateningly, “tell _anyone_ about that.”

Tamsin scoffs as she collects her bottle and makes her way uneasily back to her own bed. She’s tired, all of a sudden. Everything has changed for her.

Nothing has changed for Bo.

 

**year six**

Bo and Lauren break up over the summer.

Bo and Tamsin still don’t talk, much, til they’re paired together for an Astronomy project.

“I hate this,” Tamsin says conversationally, looking through the telescope they’re sharing. “All the stars and shit. Who cares? Here, see if _you_ can find Mars.”

She moves aside and Bo takes over the telescope.

“I think it’s romantic,” Bo says, and Tamsin snorts. Bo looks over at her with a glare. “Not with _you_ , obviously.”

“Uh-huh,” Tamsin says. “Did you find Mars yet?”

“Did you try looking up your ass?”

Tamsin grins. “What’s got you all wound up?”

“I’m not ‘wound up’.” 

“Sure you are. Like a spring. Ready to pop.”

Bo ignores her and looks back at the sky.

“I don’t hate you, you know,” Tamsin says, suddenly serious. “I never have.”

“Yeah. You got mean because you _love_ me.”

Tamsin stiffens. “I don’t.”

“I know,” Bo says impatiently. “That was sarcasm.”

Tamsin is quiet for the rest of the night.

*

The last Quidditch match of the year is the following week. Tamsin thinks she hears Bo cheer for her.

 

**year seven**

“I missed you,” Bo tells her, after everyone else has gone to bed. There are only embers left in the fireplace, warming their outstretched hands.

“I didn’t miss you.”

“Ha ha.”

Tamsin smiles. Truthfully, she had missed Bo so much her heart ached from it. Missed this. Her company.

“Can you keep a secret?” Bo asks, and Tamsin makes a cross over her heart like she’d done when they were younger, making Bo laugh. “Okay,” Bo says. “I still think about the way you tasted like Firewhiskey.”

Taken aback, Tamsin even doesn’t have a witty comeback.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Tamsin shakes her head.

“Me neither,” Bo says, and grins.

“I thought you were banging Dyson,” Tamsin says. “Again.”

“We’re just friends. Why? Would you be jealous?”

Tamsin grins, too. “You wish.”

Bo shifts across the couch so that she’s sidled up against Tamsin. “I like you.”

“Are _you_ drunk?” Tamsin asks. Her heart leaps in her chest when Bo’s fingers find her thigh and squeeze.

“Nope.”

“Bo,” Tamsin says. “Don’t play games with me.”

“I’m not playing,” Bo says. “I _like_ you.”

_And I love you_ , Tamsin doesn’t say. She should walk away from this. Run, like she’s been doing for the past three and a half years.

She kisses Bo.

*

She only breaks when she begins to care.

It’s too late, then, to change anything. She’d started caring from day one.

*

“I’m not confused,” Tamsin says. She’s crying. She _hates_ crying. “I’m _not_. I’m in love with you.”

She’d found the letters from Lauren. Bo still writes to her. Tamsin hadn’t known. Tamsin had thought that Bo had made a choice.

Chosen _her_. Tamsin.

“I love you too,” Bo says. “I do. But not like that.”

*

The next day is Tamsin’s eighteenth birthday. She knows what is she, now. A Valkyrie. She’s already lived several lives. She’s gone to school, and had Butterbeer. She’s kissed girls, and boys, some of them drunk on Firewhiskey.

She’s never fallen in love. Not til now.

*

She takes one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade. She and Bo had discovered them together. They'd discovered all the secrets of this castle. There were no secrets between them when they were young. Not like now.

“Tamsin?” Bo calls.

Tamsin freezes. How had she found her? She must be halfway to Honeydukes by now.

Tamsin considers ignoring her, but—

“What?” she says, angry. “If you want to see me cry again, that ship has sailed.”

Bo comes closer. Tamsin can see her clearly now. Her mascara is smeared around her eyes and dark tear tracks snake their way down her cheeks.

“Oh shit,” Tamsin says. “I thought you went waterproof years ago.”

“I was worried _sick_ about you!”

“You wasted your time, then,” Tamsin quips.

“Don’t,” Bo says. “You weren’t in _any_ of our classes today.”

“I feel like a drink,” Tamsin says, conversational. “I’m going to the Hog’s Head.”

“You can’t just—”

“Leave?” Tamsin says. “Uhh, yeah. I can. Nothin’ keeping me here.”

“What about _school_?”

Tamsin laughs. “Been there, done that.”

“You can’t leave me. I need you.”

“Why not? You’ve already got a blonde hottie in your life.” 

“I was wrong.”

“You probably were,” Tamsin agrees. “‘Cept I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I was wrong when I said… not like that.”

Tamsin can’t digest that. Can’t comprehend it. All she can feel is anger and abandonment.

“Riiight,” she says. “And _I_ was wrong when I said that my jean jacket looks good on you. It’s cool, Bo. We’ll both move on.”

“I love you,” Bo says. “Goddammit. I love you, Tamsin.”

“That’s funny. I could have sworn that there was a better time to mention this. Oh yeah,” Tamsin says, fake-pensive. “Like yesterday. _Before_ I got over you.”

“You can’t be—”

“What?” Tamsin spits out. “You thought I’d chase you forever?”

“It was only yesterday!” Bo says, equally angry now. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, so— _sorry_ if it took me some time to… to understand what I was feeling! I trust you. I’ve trusted you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life! More than Dyson. More than Lauren.” Bo takes a deep breath. When she speaks again, she’s calm and as genuine as Tamsin has ever heard her. “Tamsin. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I’m in love with you, too.”

Tamsin has a lot of self-control. She’s been curbing her feelings for Bo for seven years. Keeping them guarded. Under wraps. At this, her resolve crumbles.

They rush toward each other at the same time.

*

This time, Bo thinks that Tamsin tastes like happiness.


End file.
